Smashing The Smasher?
by Taka The Lazy Guy
Summary: When a small town goes to hell suddenly and nobody but a smasher is around to keep you company what do you do? Run, yes. But not for James apparently.


**Hey guys Taka here with a new One-Shot. For those of you who don't know me can go to my profile to check my other stories. This takes place in Outbreak.**

 **Zombie - Grunt**

 **Armored Zombie - Smasher**

 **Floating Zombie - Apex**

* * *

A lone man was walking through the apocalyptic of a town known as Truth or Consequences located in New Mexico, wielding only an P226 pistol. He sighed as he continued on trying to find help.

 _-A few days ago-_

In a house around the outskirts of the town, a single man stayed alone there. His name is James Oliver, aged 35 and a former military man. He was fit and considered handsome by some people in the town. Yet, people wonder why he is still single. He was going on a about his daily routine when he heard the television turned on. He turned to face the TV as it showed Breaking News.

"News reports showing that an object from space has hit the small town of Truth or Consequences. Almost 20% of the townees has been reported to have an unknown disease and the numbers are still rising as we speak. If you have to, report to the closest hospital or stay indoors to prevent it from spreading as we do not know if it is contagious." The lady said.

The TV then offed itself after that leaving James to stare at the screen for a good minute before shaking his head and look out of his window. _'Seems ok for now'_ He thought as he continued about his business but not before checking his pistol and keeping it with him for emergencies. He then exit his house to go on his daily run around his neighborhood.

 _-Present Time-_

He did not expect to find a lot of people crowding around the hospital when he passed by it. It was far worse than he imagined at that time. Now he is alone, struggling to survive with those zombies coming after him. Good thing he had training otherwise he would have been spotted and killed already. He went into an empty store and searched around for supplies.

He managed to find a few canned food, 3 bottles of water, a flashlight and two mags for his P226. He smiled to himself for his luck and kept the items in his backpack that he managed to get before running. He kept the mags in his pocket and held the flashlight before continuing on. After an hour of walking, he went to find a place to rest and eat as he was getting hungry and thirsty.

He found a small house where he went in and dusted a chair before sitting down and placed his bag on the table. He then started eating his fill. Just as he finished eating, he heard a loud thud. He immediately grabbed his bag and stood up before sneaking out of the house through the back. Just in time too as there was a armored zombie right in front of the house.

Just as he thought he managed to sneak away, Two zombies saw him, started transforming and shrieking at him. He drew his pistol and shot them in the head before they could draw any attention before breaking into a full sprint run. He ran for quite a while before stopping to catch his breath. He then heard a helicopter fly by and heard a sound like someone was digging for something.

He looked towards the source and was dumbfounded as he saw an armored zombie digging around a broken store. He then tried to creep away but managed to kick a rock. He froze immediately as the armored zombie shifted and turned to him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before he ran again. Unknown to him however, the zombie looked at the direction of where he ran, grabbed it's things in a sack before following him.

He stopped again after a while and started questioning what he just saw. He then heard a thud as he peered the corner and saw the armored zombie holding that same sack that he saw at the store. It looked around as if looking for him before walking to the left into the the alleyway. He sighed as he managed to lose it. He dusted himself off before following the direction he saw the helicopter flew to.

 _-POV Change-_

She was scavenging for things she may find useful but she did not know why. Something inside her kept telling her to find these things that she has collected. She was weird in a way that she was non-hostile unless provoked. She then heard a rock rolling behind her and she turned to see a male human staring at her. She stared back at him before he broke out in a sprint. She just stared at him before she felt like following him.

She managed to lose him after a while but when she turned into the alleyway, a shiny thing on the floor reflected her image to her. She stared at her reflection before said reflection made a male appear. She looked behind her and saw that same human moving. She then kept the shiny thing and proceed to follow him.

 _-POV Change-_

He has been following the helicopter's path for a while now but still no one in sight. Moreover, he has been hearing a soft thud for a while now. When he looked back however, nothing was there and the sound stopped. He concluded that something heavy was following him and he was pretty sure that it was that same armored zombie. He then started to panic a little as to why it is following him.

He then kept his cool and continued on. The sooner he found help, the better. After a while, he came across a bunch of houses and another bunch of zombies. He checked his ammo and made sure he had everything before proceeding because he knew that if he screwed up, they were gonna swarm him. He should not have jinxed himself about screwing up because he just did.

He managed to make a playground slide topple and every zombie in that area turned to him and transformed. They then shrieked drawing other zombie's attention as well. He drew his pistol and made each shot count. After a few seconds of shooting and cursing due to reloading, he noticed his pistol is empty. He scanned the area and saw three more zombies coming after him.

He then turned and ran towards the road where he froze as he saw an armored zombie looking right at him. It roared and dashed to him. He rolled out of the way and the armored zombie barreled through the three zombies following him. It crashed into the wall and stumbled around. James took the chance and ran to a nearby house. He stayed hidden as he sneaked around, trying to find something to defend himself.

He went into the kitchen and saw a sharp knife. _'Better than nothing I guess...'_ He thought as he grabbed and went to peek outside the house. He saw the smasher wondering about trying to find him. He took a deep breath and ran out and towards it. It turned to him and roared before rushing to him. He saw the smasher running to him and he waited for the last moment to roll away and let the armored zombie crash into the wall.

While it stumbled around, he saw a red spot on its back and went to stab it. It roared in pain as it shook him off. He quickly stood and ran to another wall again repeating what he did just now. The spot is now bigger and he removed the knife from its back. The armored zombie must have had enough as it spun around and hit him with its arms. He flew back a distances as he groaned in pain.

The footsteps grew louder as it approached him. _'I guess this is it... I had a good run if i say so myself.'_ He thought and closed his eyes, awaiting his death. What he heard next shocked him as there was another loud thud and a roar. He opened his eyes and saw the armored zombie get shoved away by another. The newcomer roared again at the fallen armored zombie.

He gaped at the newcomer as it held a sack he knew all so well. It was that same armored zombie that was scavenging for things through the rubble. It then put the sack down and and proceed to ready itself to charge at the now standing armored zombie. They both charge and slammed into each other, neither of them willing to back down.

James took the chance and ran over to the back of the armored zombie and stabbed on the ever growing. As it was unexpected, It roared out and started shaking. The newcomer saw what he was doing and tried to hold it still. James then grunted as he pushed the knife deeper and push it upwards with a shout. He then let go of the knife as the armored zombie fell forward with a thud.

He walked back a few steps before falling to the ground, taking a rest. He sighed in relief and looked up at the armored zombie carrying it's sack again. "Erm... Thanks?" He said before mentally face palming himself. How could it understand him anyway. He was shocked again when said zombie nodded its head at him. He then stood up and dusted himself off before looking at the zombie again.

"You can understand me?" He asked. Once again, it nodded at him. He then sighed and turned. "Would you like to come with me?" He asked it. It seems to think for a minute before nodding again. He then began walking with his new companion. He realized two things after that. One, he have a tank walking with him. Two, things seems to be going well for him.

 **-30 minutes later-**

He should not have said that sentence about things going well for him as he and the armored zombie are currently running from a bunch of zombies. When they stopped by a small gun shop, he was relieved to see a M4 laying on the weapon rack with three magazine. He immediately grabbed it and whatever supplies he could find before meeting up with the armored zombie.

With the rifle sling on his back, they continued on until it accidentally kicked a trash can, making a lot of noise. They froze as they heard grunts from almost every direction. He immediately signaled to the armored zombie to run as he broke out into a sprint. They both ran quite a while before stopping, James needing to catch his breath.

He then turned around and saw a few zombies still chasing them and he took his M4 out and shot them. Not the best idea as more zombies appeared from no where. The armored zombie sat the sack down and roared before charging into the fray with James giving support with his rifle. He reloaded when he ran out of ammo but stopped halfway as he heard a menacing sound that he had not heard before.

He turned and saw a floating zombie. It pointed at him before a wave appeared and hit him, making him fly back and land on his back. He groaned and stoop up slowly. He looked at the floating zombie now aiming at the armored zombie who is currently tossing zombies away. It fired a swarm of some kind and he saw the swarm engulf the armored zombie.

It roared in pain as part of the rock exterior got chipped off, the red spot on its back growing bigger and bigger. He realized that it was an indicator that it was going to die if it grow any bigger. He grabbed his M4 and with a shout, ran towards the floating zombie. He emptied his clip into the floating zombie and as it staggered, the swarm disappeared and he quickly discharge his clip and put in his last clip before cocking the gun and firing again.

He heard a click as the last bullet is fired. He tossed it aside and drew his knife as the floating zombie regained his balance and tried to 'force' him down again. He expected it and slid under it before rushing to it and stabbing the knife right into the chest of it. It shrieked but he did not let up, he removed the knife and stabbed it again 3 times before the last one being a rising cut.

He saw the zombie grow pink as it shrieked, slowly disappearing. He panted as the adrenaline got out of his system. He then remembered the armored zombie and looked over to see two zombie on its back, he ran over and knifed the two before they could do anymore damage. He choked on his breath as he realized that it wasn't moving.

He walked to the front on the zombie and shook it. "Hey, It's over." No response. He shook it again, before starting to shake it harder. "Come on, wake up..." He muttered as he slowed. Could not even repay it for saving his life, a single tear leaked from his eyes as he simply stared at it. He looked down and cursed himself for being useless when he heard something move.

He snapped his head up before seeing it wiggle, it looked up at him and he saw its face clearly. The top part of its head is covered hard spiky material, same as her body and there is lips on it. He could have swore that those were the lips of a female. He shook out of his thought as he felt something brushing his face. It, or now her as he suspect, was using her hands to try and wipe his tears away.

He drew back and cleared his eyes before smiling at her. "I thought you were gone..." He said before she tried to stand up. He went to help her and found that he could lift her up a bit. Must be all that training in the army. He then let her go and walked towards her sack and picked it up before walking back to her. He saw her limping slightly as he noticed cuts littering her body where the hard exterior got chipped off, exposing... skin?

He then looked around before he spotted a drug store. He then led her to the store while carrying the sack and went to check around for some first aid supplies. He managed to secure some gauze, bandage and alcohol for disinfection. Oh the irony, trying to disinfect an infected. He chuckled to himself about that and went to the back room where the armored zombie was resting.

He then tried to pour the alcohol on the wound but she kept squirming about, hissing when the liquid touched the wound. He tried his best and put a gauze on it before bandaging it. He then repeated the process before he caught a glimpse of folds just in between her legs when he was bandaging her thighs. He blushed slightly and looked away as she tilted her head at him.

"It's nothing." He smiled at her before finishing up. He then sighed as he gathered the remaining supplies and threw away the used ones. He then checked his watch and saw that it was already nearing 11:00 p.m. "We should rest up here for today seeing as you are still recovering. I will keep watch." He said to her before packing up and standing to look around.

He then felt a grip on his hands and and he turned back to her. "Yes?" He asked. She just shook her head and tugged him back. He was confused when she pulled him down and cradled him. He blinked twice before turning towards her and saw a small smile on her face. He then noticed two small holes where blue eyes were staring at him. He then chuckled awkwardly.

He did not know what to do when he felt her lips on his. He was dumbfounded, shocked, surprised and frozen all at the same time. She then moved back at looked at him for any sign of acceptance. While he was still processing what happened, she thought he did not feel the same she did for him and looked down dejected. When she shuffled to move away, he snapped out of his stupor.

"Wait." He said softly. When she turned back to him, he kissed her back. She leaned into the kiss and pulled him closer. He then heard rocks shifting and looked down to see a empty space where her rocky exterior was replaced with a pair of breast that is E cup. He stared at it as the armored zombie fondled with them, enticing him to come closer and feel it for himself.

He moved closer subconsciously before raising a hand and feeling the mount of flesh for himself. As he grabbed it and squeezed it to test the softness, his fingers sunk into it and she moaned softly. He then raised the other hand and started to play with them. With each squeeze and pull, a moan would be heard. By the time he was done, she was panting and her eyes were filled with lust.

She then pushed him down onto the floor and tried to pull his pants apart. He quickly stopped her and removed it himself, revealing his dick erect and hard. She was amazed by the size of the thing as it reaches almost 7 inch. She licked her lips and as she gave him a handjob. Her hands was surprisingly smooth and soft as she worked her magical hands on him.

After a while, she stopped and removed her hand, he raised his head and immediately dropped back down with a gasp and then a moan as she took his length into her mouth. She licked the top as she bobbed her head. Not long after, he felt the pressure building up as his dick twitched. "I'm close..." he struggled to say as she quickened her pace. Soon, he came with a grunt as he emptied into her mouth.

She swallowed every single drop that he shot out and removed her mouth, licking her lips before pulling him up and over her. She positioned him to her entrance and he looked to her for confirmation. She smiled at him and nodded before he pushed in and both of them moaned. She had never felt so full before and he had never felt such bliss.

He then started pumping in and out of her with increasing strength and speed. Her moans turned to screams as the amount of pleasure overwhelmed her and his grunts turned to panting as he quickened his pace. With reluctance, she stopped him while panting hard. He stopped his movement and pulled out before she crawled on all fours, presenting her leaking pussy to him.

He thought that his dick could not have gotten any harder but it did at the scene. He immediately angled himself and plunge deep into her again making her jerk her head up as she came. Without warning, he started moving, causing her to writhe on the spot as her sensitive walls are massaged over and over again. Not long after, she found herself coming close to cumming again.

"I'm close..." He said to her while increasing the speed of his thrust, she having came twice in this session alone and close to a third time. Her head was on the floor and loud moans came out of her mouth with every thrust. Soon after, he thrust in a final time as he came with a shout and she came again with a shriek. He filled her to the brim and his cum leaked out of her as he pulled himself out slowly.

He laid down beside her as she shuffled to face him and pulled him closer to her chest, using her mounts as pillows for him. She smiled at him when he looked up and kissed him. He returned the kiss before snuggling closer to her and both of them drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, the armored zombie was still asleep so he wriggled his way out of her hold and went to clean himself up with the in-store sink. Not long after, he finished cleaning and walked back into the room to see her awake, rubbing her eyes. He suppressed the urge to awww at the sight as he went to put on his clothes. He heard rocks shifting as her chest and other areas were covered.

He grabbed his backpack and she got her sack of items. "Ready?" he asked her. She nodded before they moved out of the drug store just in time to see that it was still dawn and three people staring at them. Both of them did not move until James broke the silence, "Erm... Hello?" He asked before their eyes widened at the sight of a survivor together with a smasher.

"You do realize that there is a smasher behind you right?" The person in front asked. He turned back to see her tilting her head at him. "If that is what you called them then yeah. She is helping me more or less." If they were shocked, they must have been pretty good as they did not show it. "Well, does...'she' understand us?" The person asked before the smasher nodded at her.

The person then pulled a radio. "Marius, this is Eliza. We found a survivor and a... a sentient smasher. We are going to meet you at the rendezvous point. Tell Gustave he is going to have two visitors." Marius mumbled a slight roger before she turned to face them. "Well we better get moving before morning come."

After some time with the trio, he learnt that they were sent in to search for survivors. The leader was Eliza, followed by Sebastien and then Oliver. Some time later, they reached the point and just in time to hear a helicopter arriving. "The cavalry is here guys... Whoa! Now that's something you don't ever see!" Marius exclaimed as he saw the smasher walking with them.

They got on the helicopter and it strained against the combined weight of the passengers, but managed to lift off the ground. Half way through towards the base, everybody seemed to be staring at James and the smasher as both of them were sitting together and cuddling.

After 30 minutes or so, they finally reached the base and the first thing they did was steer the two of them towards the doctor. After some tests, blood samples being taken and an embarrassing moment of Gustave finding out that James had sex with the smasher, the former being shocked, they found that the blood in the smasher is able to produce a cure.

After two weeks of donating blood and tests, the smasher was scared of needles and the cure could be mass-produced. She was the first one to receive the cure as it was her blood that contributed to the breakthrough. When it was injected into her, all she felt was a burning sensation on her skin as she cried out in agony. She then blacked out from the pain.

James was shocked from the reaction but it seemed to work as a normal human girl was naked in the spot of the smasher. He grabbed a nearby blanket before going over to her and carrying her to a bed. He then covered her with the blanket and stroked her hair before a soft groan came from the girl. She opened her eyes and saw James staring at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded slowly, "Yeah... I-Oh I can speak!" She shouted with glee when she realize that she is cured. James smiled at her as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I guess we should introduce ourselves properly. My name is James, James Oliver." He said before the girl replied, "Sarah, Sarah Lee, but that wouldn't matter soon." She then kissed him back.

 _-One year later-_

"Do you, Sarah Lee, take James Oliver as your husband? To stay with him and support him in time of crisis?" The priest looked towards Sarah as she replied, "Yes, I do." The priest nodded and looked at James. "And do you, James Oliver, take Sarah Lee as your wife? To stay with her and support her in time of crisis?" He asked him. James nodded as he said, "Yes, I do."

The priest nodded. "You may kiss the bride." And with that they kissed and their friends roared with cheers.

* * *

 **Finally that's done with... Took me more than half a year to finish this story LOL. Anyway. Thanks for reading and R &R. Check out my others stories if you like.**


End file.
